


My Reputation

by alwaysandindent



Category: IkeVamp - Fandom, Ikemen Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysandindent/pseuds/alwaysandindent





	My Reputation

Yukina sat at the bar nursing the Gin and Tonic in her hand. Sipping slowly she scanned the room. Arthur and Theo had invited her out to relax after a long week of work helping Theo prepare for another art show.

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing alone?” An unfamiliar voice slid up beside her. Taking a glance to her left, Yukina found a stranger pulling up a chair next to her. 

“I’m not alone,” she replied curtly. Taking another sip of her drink, she looked away, not showing any interest in the stranger. 

“I find that hard to believe,” a sleazy smile crept up on his face, “ you see, if I were with a pretty thing like yourself, I would never leave you alone.” He reached over to grab Yukina’s hand.

Disgusted by his choice of words and attitude, Yukina pulled away immediately, “I don’t know why you find it so hard to believe that I’m not alone.” Her eyes darkened in anger, “maybe you’ve heard his name before, but I’m dating Arthur Conon Doyle.” 

The stranger scoffed and narrowed his eyes, “Arthur? You could do so much better.” His arm came around Yukina’s waist, attempting to draw her in closer, “I could treat you better than he ever could.”

Fuming with annoyance, Yukina pushed his arm away roughly, “Get the hell away from me.” Looking directly into his eyes, she enunciated each word, “I. Am. Not. Going. With. You!” 

The stranger’s eyes narrowed, clearly unable to take rejection, “You know, you’re just another one of Arthur’s whores right? It’s not like he’s only going to be with you.” He grabbed a 20 dollar bill from his pocket, “What does he even pay you? I’ll double it, since you’re so cheap anyway. You should feel lucky I’m even paying any attention to you. Come spend the night with me, I’ll make sure you feel grea—“

His words were swallowed by a fist. Yukina blinked, taking a minute to process what had just happened. Arthur was protectively standing in front of her. Anger flashed on his face, “How dare you.” Arthur spat the words out, fists clenching hard, almost turning his knuckles white. “Don’t ever come near her again.” Arthur threw another punch, a large crack was heard when his fist made impact with the stranger’s cheek. People in the bar began to crowd around. Murmurs could be heard about how this was the first time anyone had seen Arthur loose his cool. 

Yukina gasped, ignoring all the murmurs in the crowd, “Arthur, stop, it’s not worth it!” she worriedly yelled out. Her words fell on deaf ears. She turned over to Theo who was calmly assessing the situation, “Theo, help stop him!”

Theo stepped in between the fight, glaring down the stranger, and holding Arthur at an arm’s length, “Stop being stupid,” he hissed, pushing Arthur towards Yukina. Meeting her eyes, the message was clear: get him out of here. 

Yukina grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled, “Come on, Arthur,” she walked them towards the door, “Let’s get out of here.”

Yukina led Arthur out of the bar. The both of them walked in silence side by side. Finally, they stopped in the town square, both of them taking a seat down on the bench. Yukina glanced at Arthur’s hand, which looked a little swollen. 

She finally broke the silence, “This... is the first time I’ve ever seen you like... this,” she gestured at him. “Why would you do that?” Anger laced her voice, “You’ve hurt your hand, how are you going to be able to write now?”

Arthur looked at her, with love swelling in his chest. What did he ever do to deserve her? Though she was the one who had to listen to all that crap, she was only concerned about him? Truly he didn’t deserve someone as amazing as her. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the bench, “I couldn’t stand seeing him talk to you that way.” He mumbled quietly. 

Taking a breath, he grabbed Yukina’s hand and looked into her eyes, “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I know... I know I have a reputation in this town. And I know what people say about you, and what they call you, and what they think about you...” he squeezed her hands, “It’s not fair for you and I’m sorr—“

His words were cut off as Yukina leaned in and kissed him. Arthur’s eyes shot wide open, a blush spreading over his cheeks. She was the only one who could ever make him feel this way. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Yukina said, pulling away from him, “I don’t care what people say, because I know I’m not ‘just a whore’ to you.” She air quoted with her fingers and rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t bother me what people say, I love you. And I trust you.” Leaning in, she gave him another peck on the lips, “Thank you for standing up for me.” 

Unable to stop the blush from spreading across his face, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. He exhaled the tight breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. In this moment, he knew he would spend the rest it his life with Yukina. How lucky was he to have found someone who would accept him for who he was and strong enough to ignore what everyone would call her for being with him. Caressing her cheek, he planted a kiss on her, “I love you so much,” he murmured against her lips. 

Taking her hand, he stood them both up, his signature smirk reappearing on his face, “Let’s go back home so I can really show you how much I love you.” He winked at her. Yukina blushed, his suggestive smile told her that she would be up all night long.


End file.
